


Schmoop

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coma, Fluff, Hopefully not Avengers 4 compliant, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony’s content. There’s no other way to put it. The fighting’s over, the endgame has been played, nothing to fear anymore.





	Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Schmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031057) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Thank you to [ Roe ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28) for being an awesome beta!

He wakes up feeling warm and content, thoughts still slow and fuzzy from sleep. He’s incredibly comfortable, and for a moment he’s confused, the workshop couch never feels this good, but then he remembers. He opens his eyes and reaches out to touch one naked shoulder, creamy pale and perfect. The low morning sun shines on dark blonde hair, almost creating a halo, and he smiles and runs his hand softly through the strands that are longer than he remembered.

The bed dips behind him and soon his back is covered by a warm body, a heavy arm slung over his waist protectively, possessively almost. Tony’s hand comes up to twine their fingers together. He lifts it to put a kiss on each of the knuckles of his lover’s hand, and is rewarded by a low chuckle and a kiss in his neck that make him shiver.

“Stop movin, ‘s too early,” Steve mutters into his pillow, but scoots a bit towards them anyway and they lift their joined arms over his back.

Tony’s content. There’s no other way to put it. The fighting’s over, the endgame has been played, nothing to fear anymore.

There have been losses, of course there have been. Massive losses, which will take decades to rebuild. But they’ve been lucky, theirs have survived. Not only survived, but prevailed. And after all the hurt and hardship they deserved their happy ending.

He pulls his hand free from Bucky’s to move and lie down on top of Steve’s back. He loves it here, even if Bucky says it’s because he’s a cat. He lies down with his hands above his head and his face against the skin of Steve’s shoulder, drinking in the warmth. He knows Bucky is rolling his eyes right now, but he will also go out of bed to make them their breakfast, after he has snapped a picture of them on his phone.

As Bucky leaves Steve moves his hand to stroke through Tony’s hair, and he would purr if he could, nuzzling the soft skin instead. They lay dozing in the sun, Steve's content hum a rumble beneath Tony's cheek, long fingers in his hair, and Tony is happy. Really, truly happy.

 

 

 

“You sure there's nothing more you can try?” Steve stares in horror at the screen that now displays a flat line, the activity having decreased steadily in the past days.

The doctor shakes her head sadly. “Sorry, Captain, there's nothing.”

It isn't fair. After everything they've been through, after almost losing each other but rekindling their feelings on the brink of earth's demise. After weeks, no, months of battle they had saved the day and reclaimed their loved ones, and they were due their happy ending, damnit.

But now, by a third rank evil wannabe who'd gotten a lucky shot in during a simple heist Tony is--. Steve can't even bare to think it.

He nods his thanks to the doc who hurries away and settles in to wait. He's got time, he has the serum after all, he can wait forever if need be.

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, and his own hand comes up to cover it. Together with his best friend he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> For if it isn't clear, the flat line is Tony's brain activity measured by EEG. Read this fascinating article on stages of deep coma: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.livescience.com/39761-brain-activity-deep-coma.html
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
